Isn't Texas Just Great? Let's Do This Again!
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: There are a couple of the Smackdown rosters on there way to Texas for some fun. But, they should watch there backs because there may be someone watching them and killing them one-by-one!
1. The Ten Unlucky Guests

**Hey! Well, while I think of ideas for my other story, I'm going to be writing this new story called ****Isn't Texas Great?...Let's do this again!**** It's a horror writing. And if you don't like violence, and gushing of blood too much, then I suggest you don't read this. Because, trust me, there will be scary stuff…and blah blah blah. Stuff like that. Well, not really that scary. Well, here's the plot. **_**The Smackdown Superstars are on they're way from New York, to Texas. They're just there to have some fun and relax for a vacation. That is… until something goes wrong…**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- **_

_It's Friday and everybody is waiting till' Smackdown to ask each other to go to Texas tomorrow._

**Maria's POV**

"Hey Maria…" he stated. "Eve."

I smiled and looked up. That voice. There was something about that voice that made me never forget who I was talking to. My best friend. "Hi Jeff!" I said back in my cheerful mood.

"So…What are you planning to do this Saturday? Well, basically today after Smackdown?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"Because me and Matt wanted to ask you and Eve if you were busy or something so if you want you could go to Texas with us for like a time off or something." Said Jeff.

"Well technically, Eve's not here. She's lost in her own world thinking about _your brother." _ We both shared a couple of laughs. "And, I would love to."

"I have to go." Eve said.

As she left, I asked, "Whose going?"

"Um...That's the thing. We need ten people. So, so far it's me, you, Matt, and _maybe Eve."_

"Oh cool!" I said in my usually cheerful voice.

"So, we have to invite like, some of our other close friends." He told me.

"Ummm… Can I invite Nikki and Brie Bella?" I asked.

"Sure. So I'll go with you. So we should tell everyone to meet? Let's say, twelve o' clock?" he asked.

**Eve's POV**

"Hey Matt." I said.

"H…h….h…I…Eeee…eee…eee…vvee."

"Aw, did someone just stutter my name? How can you forget? It's three simple letters, E, v, and E!" he knew I was just joking.

"Hehe. Very funny. So, do you wanna roll wit us to Texas?"

"Sure. And please, don't talk like that. You are NOT a gangster." I giggled.

"Fo shoo! I mean… OK."

**Nikki and Brie Bella's POV**

"Hey Maria!" me and my twin, Nikki said as we saw her coming with Jeff.

"Hey! So, are you guys up for a trip to Texas with us?" Maria asked.

"Sure." We both said as we shrugged.

"And how 'bout you two?" said Jeff talking to Primo and Carlito.

"If they're in, were in!" they both said talking about us as we blushed.

"Cool." Said Jeff.

"Hey guys!" said Matt and Eve walking side-by-side.

"Hey!" said Maria along with all of us.

"So… How many more people do we need?" asked Maria.

"Um, let's see, we got Carlito and Primo, Nikki and Bella, Eve, you, Matt, and me." Said Jeff. "That's eight. We need two more." Just then, triple h, (Paul aka Hunter,) and Gail Kim walk in.

"That's ten." I heard Eve mumble.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Gail Kim started it off.

"Nothing. Do you and Hunter wanna, go with us to Texas?" said Matt.

"Random. Very random. But sure!" said Gail. "How 'bout you Hunter?"

"OK. Only because I need a vacation." Said Hhh.

"Great! So let's get packing!" shouted Primo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -**

**Oh yea. Well, there's the first chapter. Read and review! It'll get waayy better! I promise!**

**--alicia**


	2. Time To Hit The Road!

**Maria's POV**

"Bag one?" shouted Eve.

"Check." said Matt.

"Bag two?"

"Check"

"Bag three?"

"Check."

"Bag four?"

"Check"

"Bag five?"

"Check."

"Bag six?"

"Check"

"Bag seven?"

"Check."

"Bag eight?"

"Ch-"

"If you say check one more time, I'm going to check you out of our trip with some bruises!" said Gail Kim. Everyone laughed. Including me.

"Sorry." said Matt rolling his eyes. "Yes Eve! All the bags are here! No need to worry!"

We all got into the Chrysler 2008. "So, how long till' we get there?" I asked.

"Relax Maria. We haven't even moved yet." Said Jeff.

"But technically, the car's transmission is on, and not that! I mean how long the trip is!"

"Oh. About two and a half days by car which is what were in." said Jeff.

"I know we're in a car! So now we should start moving." I suggested.

"Good plan." Said Jeff. "Hit it Matt." He said as we started to move.

I got out my phone and looked at my contacts list. _Phil Brooks._ I hit select and I sent him a text…

_Hey best friend! How've you been? I haven't talked to you in like…five days! I'm worried about you. Call meh when you get this message Punk! You were supposed to be back two days ago! Seriously, I'm really worried. I've been calling and calling you all yesterday! I got to go! I'm going to Texas for a warning just in case your looking for me! Well, hit me up back! TTYL! Kisses!_

_Xoxo, Maria_

Little did Maria know that Cm punk went on a trip also. To Camp Crystal Lake. (The place from Friday the 13th) well, she knew that. But what she didn't know was that _he was dead._ He got burned from Jason. (Friday the 13th's Scary guy that kills everyone. lol) and he hadn't called back. _Though his phone was in his hand with his black burned skin._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The End for this chapter!**

**Aw.. isn't that sad and gross?! Well, there ya have it! Read and review! Peace.**

**-alicia.**


	3. Strange Things

**Maria's POV**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

I had my iPod on. I was listening to 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry.

**10 min. later**

"Maria!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you want anything from seven-eleven?! Were only here for a little pit-stop. We're going to stay" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I'll take a pack of Skittles." I said.

"OK. You Jeff?"

"Same as Ria." Jeff said.

"OK. You Eve?" said Matt.

"mm… I'll take a Snickers. With nuts." Said Eve.

"OK. You Brie? Nikki?"

"Bubblegum." They both said. "Winterfresh. Don't forget."

"OK. Juicyfruit gum it is! Jk! Winterfresh gum, and you Gai-" said Matt before he was cut off.

"Ahem! We want-"

"_Two apples! God we know Primo!" _everyone shouted.

"Okay Jeez! Just making sure!" said Primo.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyways… You Gail? Paul? (hhh)"

"Um. I'll take a Pepsi."

"I'll take a donut." Said triple h.

"OK. So, two skittles, a bar of snickers_ with nuts,_ a pack of winterfresh gum, _Two apples,_ a Pepsi, a _donut,_ and a pack of m&m's for me." Everyone nods. "Ok. I'll be right back."

**Gail Kim's POV**

"Pstt. Maria!" I whisper because she's talking to Jeff.

"What?!" she says.

"Look at that guy right outside with a chainsaw cutting who knows what!"

"Omg. Wow. Really, that is kinda creepy. I mean, look at his mask! It has scars all over! Doesn't it Jeff? Look!"

"Holy crap! That scared the shit outta me Maria! Ugh! He reminds me of that one guy! Whats his face again?" asked Jeff.

"You mean, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" _as hhh, as he too, was staring out the window.

"Yeah. That guy." Said Jeff

"OK. Can we please stop talking about this?! It's creeping me out!" Maria said.

"Maybe that's just another guy who wants to um, you know, be like him…" said Brie.

"Wtf?" said Nikki. "What you talking about?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help Maria out here."

"well it's not working." I said.

"Why?" said Brie.

"_Because. _What if Maria's thinking he does the exact same thing the chainsaw guy does! Ever thought of that!?" I argued.

"Hey! Guys! I'm still here!" Maria said.

"I don't know. I just think it's a myth. Think the guys not real. It's all through your girls' head." Said Carlito

"I believe it." Said Jeff.

"Me too." Said Maria.

"Come to think of it, it looks like the _exact _same house from the movie!" said hhh.

"OMG! Were ALL going to die!!!" Nikki shouted.

"Shut up! At least, were not going to see him for long. Because were going to a hotel!" said Jeff.

"See who?" said Matt walking in the car handing us our snacks.

"_The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _Or atleast the guy over there who looks like it." I said.

"Um, Gail, Nikk, Brie, Ria, sorry to break the news but, our hotel I made reservations for is right across his house…" said Matt.

"WHAT!?!?!??!" all the girls even the guys said.

"Dude, Matt! That guys starting to creep me out! He keeps on staring at me!" said Maria.

"I'm sorry Maria. It's _only for one night. _Then the next day, we'll head out on the road again. Deal?"

"Deal." Maria said and sighed. "But we all sleep in the same rooms for safety."

"OK." Matt said. "You've got a deal Maria Kanellis."

"Whatever." Was all Maria said before she put back her iPod and leaned on Jeff's chest as Jeff stroke her hair.

**Maria's POV**

_Phone book. Phil Brooks. Enter._

_Call back. Call back. Call back. Miss you miss you miss you miss you. Worried about yew._

_Ria xoxo :-(_

About five seconds later, we arrived at the hotel, aka, the scary _Texas Chainsaw Massacre's house._

**The End of this Chapter!**

**Cast:**

**Jeff hardy**

**Matt Hardy**

**Paul Lesqueve (hhh)**

**Carlito**

**Primo**

**Maria**

**Gail Kim**

**Eve**

**Nikki Bella**

**Brie Bella**

_**Credits:**_

_**Alicia**_


	4. Sometimes, Things Don't Go Too Well

**Matt's POV**

"Okay. Does everyone have their suitcases with their sleeping bag? Because _I'm positive _that their won't be ten beds in one room due to the bet I made with Maria." I said

"We have our bags." Said Maria and Gail Kim.

"Us too." Said Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Same here." Said Eve and I.

"Count me in" said the rest of the gang.

"I have a question." Said Nikki. "If! Just If that was the _real_ Texas Chainsaw Massacre, why isn't he in Texas?!"

"Oh my freakin' god! Again with these questions!? Okay. First of all, he isn't real, second of all, WE ARE IN TEXAS! And third of all, we arrived at our destination! This little hotel! But from this little hotel, were going to go shopping and all that stuff guys and girls like to do!" I said frustrated.

"Ayee! Sorry! I'm just asking!" said Nikki

"And I'm just telling!" I said again.

"Hey pal! Don't talk to her like that!!!" shouted Primo and Carlito.

**Ding dong.**

"You got a problem with it?!" I shouted back.

_**Ding dong.**_

"Yeah! We do!" they said back.

"Just, shut up and eat your fucking apples!" I said angrily.

"Um, bro? the door-" said Jeff.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Gail Kim shouted. "SOMEONE'S AT THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Hello?" Maria said as she opened the door.

"Yes. Hello. I've been getting complaints from this room and I'm sorry but your going to have to leave." The manager said.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" shouted Everyone.

"Yes. Now hopefully you guys have a car so you can leave."

I gulped. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Okay goodbye. Again, I'm sorry." She said again.

As we left Maria, Jeff, Eve, and Paul (hhh) went _past crazy. _

"SEE WHAT YOU GUYS FUCKING DID?! NOW WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY!"

"Um, well, _that place over there is the only place left from this whole neighborhood." _I said pointing to _the So-called Texas Chainsaw Massacre's House._

_**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -**_

_**The end of this chapter!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jeff hardy**_

_**Matt Hardy**_

_**Paul Lesqueve (hhh)**_

_**Carlito**_

_**Primo**_

_**Maria**_

_**Gail Kim**_

_**Eve**_

_**Nikki Bella**_

_**Brie Bella**_

_**Credits:**_

_**Alicia**_


	5. No Way Out Anymore

**Maria's POV**

"There's no way I'm staying is that fucking freak show house!" I said.

"Yeah. I agree with Maria!" said Eve. "Um can't we just, take the car and drive back home?!"

"Oh HELL TO THE FUCK NO!" said Matt. "Are you two chickens?! Bock bock!"

"Fine. I'll only go if Jeff goes." I said.

"Well Jeff?"

"Ugh. Um, I don't know. It does look a little creepy and we don't know the guy…" said Jeff.

"Fine. If you don't go, I'll call you Jeffy Bear!" Said Matt.

"UGH! Fine I'll go!" he finally said.

"Well, we're not!" I and Eve said.

"Oh yes you girls are!" said Matt and Jeff as Jeff picked me up and Matt picked up Eve.

"OK. That means all of us are going." Said Gail Kim.

"Can't we please try the cars?!" said Brie.

"Fine." Said hhh. "Hey guys. Wtf?! Someone pulled out our battery!"

"Hehe Yes! It's here then! And I swear it wasn't us who pulled it out." Said Matt and Jeff.

"OK. Fine" I gulped. "Let's go."

**5 sec. later**

**Ding dong.**

"Um yes! Hello! I'm Lucy! The wife of the house! Let me guess. You're Jeff? Matt? Paul? Carlito? Primo? Eve? Gail? Nikki? Brie? And Maria?! Am I correct?!" said the spouse.

"Ugh um yeah. You are." Said Jeff.

"Well make yourselves at home! I'm coking oatmeal and my husbands outback doing something with his chainsaw!" she said. _Just then, the chainsaw turned off and the Husband came inside the house all bloody. I realized all the doors and windows were locked shut._

_**The End of this chapter!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jeff hardy**_

_**Matt Hardy**_

_**Paul Lesqueve (hhh)**_

_**Carlito**_

_**Primo**_

_**Maria**_

_**Gail Kim**_

_**Eve**_

_**Nikki Bella**_

_**Brie Bella**_

_**Credits:**_

_**Alicia**_


	6. The Games Have Almost Started!

"Damn. That's an ugly mother fucker…" cursed Matt.

"Did you say something?!" Asked the scary guy. "By the way, I'm Ed. Ed Gein." I've been hunting and killing something my whole life. I can smell better than _any animal or anything alive."_

"I doubt it…" Primo muttered.

"Wanna act smart with me smart ass?!?!" Ed said grabbing Primo by the neck.

"Hey! Let go of him!" said Matt as he punched Ed.

"Honey!" said his wife. "Go on now! There's bedrooms upstairs LEAVE!"

"Watch. You're going to wish you didn't do that _Matt Hardy!" _Ed said as he muttered something else I couldn't catch. The only word I caught was _chainsaw._

"That was freaky." Said Nikki.

"I'm out of here!" Gail yelled!

"NO! Nice retard! Now they might hear us!" said Jeff.

"Too late." I Whispered

"Oh no one's going anywhere. The games have just begun!" said Lucy. "No need to be afraid. Just relax for the day and we'll start tomorrow…" She said as calmly as possible shutting the door.

"How the fuck did they know my first and last name?!" Matt whispered in the room.

"Um gee. Have you ever thought of this?! We're wrestlers and we come on tv! Even fan fics!" I said.

"It's a possibility." Said Gail. "But try to put the pieces together. A killer who watches fake, scripted wrestling with drama and love?! NO. That doesn't make _any_ sense." She said.

"True." I said back.

"Well what are we supposed to do while were in this hell hole?!" said Jeff.

"Um… maybe tomorrow since Lucy will be gone we can search and look around the house??" I suggested.

"Good idea." Said Paul.

"Okay for now, let's relax before the _so-called game starts." _Said Eve giggling.

"Okay. It starts tomorrow so while their both gone on Ed is working in the back, we can check out the house. Deal?" said Maria.

"Deal." Everyone said.

**_____________________________________________________________--------____**

_**Okay everyone. So sorryyyy for the long wait again. God I'm a bitch for taking this long to update. Lol. Anyways, I know who will die next due to everyone that voted on my page. Voting's still open! Okay, see ya next time! (Oh yeah, check out my other stories too plz! But there not horror stories. Bye)**_


	7. Are You Up To It?

"Wow. Look at that ax right there!" said Matt.

"Holy Crap! What's that red stuff on it?" hhh said.

"I don't know…Anyways, LET'S TOUCH IT!"

"NO! What if something happens?!" triple h asked again.

"Nothings going to happen! Just fucking touch it!"

"Why me? Why don't you touch it?!"

"Because I'm not an idiot!"

"Will you guys just shut up??!?! I just can't believe I'm paired up with you idiots!!!" shouted Gail Kim. "Damn. I wish I was Maria right now…" She said mumbling.

**With Maria and Jeff**

"I wonder what he's cutting." Maria asked staring out the window.

"I don't know… Hey shouldn't we meet Brie and Eve?" asked Jeff.

"Eh, I think Carlito went and Primo went with them…"

"Wait. Then, where's Nikki?"

"She was right behind us…?"

"Nikki!!!!!" they began to shout. "NIKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JEFF! This is NOT funny. She was right behind us, Lucy left to work, and we were watching Ed the whole time!!!" Maria shouted.

"I know! I know… Let's just find everyone see if she went with them…" said Jeff.

**Meanwhile with Nikki**

"Huh?" Nikki suddenly woke up. "Where am I?! Maria? Jeff? Anyone?!?!? Somebody heelllppp!!!" she started to scream realizing she was tied to a chair outside with TTCM (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) starting at her with a chainsaw.

**Back With The Gang**

"Wait. Are you sure Nikki was right behind y—?"

"POSITIVE!!!!" They both shouted as they interrupted Primo. Eve, Brie, and Carlito were there in shock.

"SIS!!!!" Brie started to cry. "Where are you!?!?"

"Okay… Guys, we have a problem…" Said Matt as he ran inside with Triple H following.

"Well? What is it? Can you tell us because we already have a--?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Matt licked his lips. "Well… Me and Hunter were um… fighting for an axe, then Gaul got sooo mad that she just left…" Matt took a big breath before continuing again. "We tried to call her, but no response. Just then, we saw Lucy's car driving out of the driveway with a big plastic trash bag…"

"HOLY CRAP!! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria shouted her eyes filling with tears.

"NO." Jeff started as he took Maria into his arms. "Nobody's going to die. _I promise." _

"Dude, promise is a big word and we don't know where they possibly went. You g—?"

"Hey um guys…" Gail said as she walked in.

Everyone looked up at her in disbelief. "GAIL!" Everyone shouted. "Where were you?!"

"Um I was just soooo ANNOYED!" Gail glared at Triple H and Matt. "That I had to leave. And as I left, I wanted to go see Maria. I overheard Maria and Jeff asking where Nikki was. So I decided to check myself. And I saw her in the backyard tied to a chair and I came running looking for you guys! Then before I found you, I saw them put Nikki in a trash bag. I tried to hide, but Lucy saw me and did that 'your dead' reaction that Undertaker does, on me. It got me worried…"

"Okay…So do you know how the car looks like? Because I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not stopping till' I find Nikk." Said Triple H.

"Aww, Someone's defending their girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Triple H shouted.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. Whatever you say…" said Matt.

"I'm up to it!" shouted Maria.

"No Maria. Please don't be. Please! Then I'm going to have to say yes considering you're my best friend!" Maria made a glare at Jeff. He gave in. "Fiiinnnneee!! I'm in too."

"Me too." Said Eve.

"Damn." Matt mumbled. "Unfortunately, me too."

"Okay. Good. You Gail?"

"Whatever. Anywhere but this shithole."

"Were up to it!" Said Carlito and Brie.

"What about you Primo?" Said HHH.

"Ugh…"

"Well? If we're going, we're not leaving anyone behind."

"Damn! OK. Okay…" said Primo.

"Now we just need to find a way out of here…" Everyone said.


End file.
